A first time for everything
by Iliketowrite19
Summary: Laura was homeschooled for a year and a half after her whole world was turned upside down. After a brief encounter at a local bookstore gave her a strange feeling of hope, Laura finally decides it's time for a change.
1. Chapter 1

A first time for everything

Brief intro:

Laura was homeschooled for a year and a half after her whole world was turned upside down. After a brief encounter at a local bookstore gave her a strange feeling of hope, Laura finally decides it's time for a change.

Chapter one - Beautiful

Laura got out of bed at dead on 8am. She never really was one for a lie in and even though she no longer had to get up for school, she continued to rise early. She sighed, shrugged on her usual hoody and walked downstairs. Her mother, father and sister were already sat at the kitchen counter eating their cereal when Laura entered. She cursed at herself for running into them at this time and avoided eye contact at all costs while she made herself some toast. ''You're up early.'' She mumbled in her parents direction.

''Your Father and I dropping Caitlin into Cardiff and then we are going to do some shopping. You can come if you'd like.'' Her mum said with her mouth full of museli. Laura had been suffering from severe anxiety for a year now and her mother's offer took her by surpise. She hadn't stepped out of her house since the accident.

''Uh, no thank you I'm not really in the mood for a long trip.'' Laura lied. She'd being dying to go to Cardiff for a while now, Doctor Who was shooting there.

''Laura, listen. Your mother and I have decided it's time for you to start going out again. I know things have been hard but you need to start living your life again sooner or later. It's Cardiff with us or Town on your own.'' Her Dad said. Laura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her parents hadn't even tried to ease her into this. They could be such inconsiderate fucks sometimes.

''I-I-I think it would b-be best if I-I went to t-town alone. It would b-be easier and I p-prefer being alone.'' Laura admitted.

_Fuck. The stuttering is back again._

Laura's family accepted her choice and made her pinky promise that she would go to Town like she had said. Laura never broke a pinky promise, not the ones she made to her family, anyway.

After an hour of freaking the fuck out, Laura finally built up the courage to walk to town. Today she was going to buy The Fault in our Stars. She had seen someone mention it on tumblr and apparently it was a great book. It took her exactly 26 minutes to get to town and luckily she hadn't run into anyone from her old school on the way. As Laura reached the town centre people were everywhere around her. There was a gang of boys walking towards her.

_Fuck, what if they are from my school?_

She had started to feel dizzy and lightheaded when a little bookshop came into her line of sight. She rushed for the door and practically slammed it behind her.

It was nice inside. Very cosy and there were a hell of a lot of books. If you did a 360 degree turn, there was not one wall without books on it. There weren't many people in the shop and it was all very silent. This helped her to calm down a lot.

She avoided eye contact with the lady at the front desk and searched for the teen romance section. She wasn't sure if that was the right place to look but it turns out she didn't have to walk that far. The Fault In Our stars was stood in the best selling section right in the middle of the book store. There was a single copy left. Laura slowly walked over to pick up the book, thinking of how lucky she was to have gotten the first copy when someone moved swiftly infront of her and picked up the book. The person turned and slammed right into Laura and they both fell to the floor.

Laura sat up dizzily and found a girl sat infront of her holding her head. She was cute. More than cute actually, she was _beautiful._ Laura suddenly became aware that she was staring at the other female and started to blush

_Shit, she probably thinks I'm a freak._

Laura rushed to her feet and helped the girl into a standing position. The girl smiled in apreciation and bent to pick up the book. ''I'm guessing you wanted this too?''The girl giggled. Her voice was unusual. Laura could get used to hearing that voice. Infact, Laura began imagining that voice moaning out her name in pleasure.

''Uh, y-yeah. S-s-sorry for bumping into y-you I just d-didn't see y-you. Sorry.'' Laura was starting to get very skittish. The other girl bit her lip nervously and looked into Laura's eyes.

_Fuck that was hot._

''I'm Shakyla. You can have the book if you want.'' She smirked and held the book out to Laura.

''U-um, I'm L-L-Laura. You keep it i-it's ok-kay.'' Laura blurted out. Laura began to look at the girl properly now, absorbing all the details she had missed before. The girl had long dark blonde hair in a ponytail and she was pretty damn hot. She had red vans on and was wearing school uniform. Her white blouse was slightly unbuttoned and you could see a slight glimpse of her cleavage past her oversized tie. Her boobs were a nice size, probably around a B or C cup and her blazer badge read ''S.E.A''.

_I recognise the school name. It stands for School of Exceptional Acedemics or something like that. She must be smart to go there. You have to take an entrance exam and everything._

''Oh, well thank you. I should probably be getting back now, I'm already really late for school but I just really wanted a copy of this. Thanks again. Laura right?'' Shakyla said and Laura simply nodded in response.

''Catch you later, yeah?'' Shakyla winked at the now flustered girl before her and went to go pay. Laura hid behind a bookshelf until the other girl left and when she did Laura took her change to escape the store and run home. The whole time she was running she couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful girl she'd seen. God, she was so beautiful.

When she got home Laura went upstairs and sat on her bed. She was panting and sweaty so she lead down for a rest. Laura tried to remove all thoughts from her brain but one thought remained. Shakyla. Laura imagined undressing the petite girl and lying on a bed with her, caressing her perfectly round breasts. Shakyla leaned up and kissed Laura on the lips and Laura kissed back and nibbled on the other girl's top lip. When Laura was finally brought back to reality she was confused. She wasn't gay... Was she? Laura had only ever had boyfriends before and she was 100% sure she was as straight as they come and yet... Laura had a huge need to touch herself whilst thinking about the girl she had met just an hour before.

_A little touching myself couldn't hurt... It doesn't mean I'm a lesbo or anything._

Laura ran her hands down underneath her skinny jeans and underneath her boxers. Laura always wore boxers over panties for the comfort. She started moving her fingers in circular motions around her clitoris making her hips thrust and shake with pleasure. Laura imagined it was not her own hand touching her, but Shakyla's.

Laura continued to touch the area around her clitoris and moved her other hand to the entrance of her vagina. She took 2 fingers and put them in her hole, making herself cry out in delight. Imagining Shakyla was doing this somehow made her twice as turned on and also made the experience about five times more enjoyable. Laura didn't think it was possible for it to be anymore enjoyable than before. With a lot of spare time on her hands Laura touched herself... A lot.

There was hardly anyone else in the house so Laura watched porn frequently, too. Laura was starting to get wet now and she had begun to moan. God it felt so good. She began searching for her dildo while she continued flicking her bean, She couldn't find it anywhere, what the fuck? Laura was beginning to feal a familiar warmth in her stomach and decided to stop worrying about the dildo and finish her session off with her fingers... Well, ''Shakyla's fingers''. Just as she could feel her orgasm she heard the front door unlock.

_Fuck. Parents._

Laura rubbed her clit super fast now desperate to reach her moment of sheer pleasure before it was ruined by her parents. Her two hands worked in unison and finally she orgasmed and came simultaneously. It felt amazing.

She managed to pull her hands out of her undies before her sister walked into the room to tell Laura they had returned. Laura smiled innocently and went into the bathroom to wash her hands. What did the encounter with Shakyla do to her? Was she a lesbian or something? Laura had no idea. There was only thing at that moment in her life that she was completely and utterly sure of.

_I need to see her again._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- For the first time in forever

A week had passed since her little encounter in the bookstore and she still hadn't stopped thinking about Shakyla. She dreamed about her, fantasized about her, the lot. She didn't know her surname so she couldn't search her on facebook or anything. Laura was beginning to get frustrated. She knew the only way she would be able to see Shakyla was through school because the only piece of info she knew about the girl was that she went to S.E.A. Laura longed to be in her presence so much she was willing to do the unthinkable. Go back into education.

At dinner that evening she decided to speak to her parents about it. She sat twiddling her spaghetti around her fork and tried to find the courage to bring it up.

''I want to go back to school.'' She said wincing, scared of her parents' reactions.

''OH MY GOD THAT'S AMAZING! WE'LL CALL YOUR SCHOOL UP RIGHT AWAY!'' Her mother almost shouted in excitement. Laura's father obviously wasn't as thrilled and he frowned at his daughter.

''Are you sure? Aren't you scared of seeing... _them_'' He mumbled the last word, aware it was making everyone in the room feel uncomfortable.

''I want to go to S.E.A. It's a good school and I won't have to deal with all that stuff. It will be like a fresh start.'' Laura tried to add a confident tone to her voice but to be honest she was scared shitless. The idea of being surrounded by that many people made her want to curl up into a ball and die.

_Fuck. People. Panic attacks. Shit. Oh fucking crap._

Laura had forgotten how crowded schools were. She could feel the familiar feeling of dizziness starting to overwhelm her when her mother spoke out.

''That sounds fantastic honey, we'll call the school and set it up so you can take the entrance test. I'm sure you'll get in, you've always been bright.''

Laura wasn't so sure anymore. She always thought she was above average with her intelligence but now she had doubts. Laura had started to think she was pretty much an idiot. Of course in reality she was excellent in comparison to the average teen, but her grades had slipped due to personal problems. Everyone could see how amazingly her brain worked except for herself. She thought her grades had slipped because she wasn't good enough. ''Thanks mum.'' Laura stood up from the table and walked back to her bedroom. For the first time in forever things were starting to fall into place.

After a week of nervousness Laura took the 15 minute car journey to S.E.A. It was the day of her entrance exam and she was really worried she wasn't going to pass. She'd was paranoid that she wouldn't remember anything from before she left school. Of course she was being ''homeschooled'' but her mother never actually taught her anything because she just didn't have time. Laura got out of the car and started walking extremely slowly towards the gates. She felt physically sick but pushed herself to keep going anyway.

_Shakyla is in there right now. A perfect girl is steps away from you. Suck it up, bitch._

Laura waited for her mother and the two females walked hand in hand to the reception area of the school. Laura was a little embarrassed to be holding hands with her mum in public, but right now she was grateful for the support, squeezing her mother's hand so tightly she thought she might stop the blood flow.

The inside of the school was really nice and very clean. Something she wasn't accustomed to. Her old school had been an absolute shit tip. After 10 minutes of the head teacher talking to her mum Laura found herself in a small room with an exam paper, pencil and pen.

''You have one hour and thirty minutes.'' Said an old man with a walking stick.

It was the longest hour and a half of Laura's life. She had finished the exam with 30 minutes to spare. It was surprisingly easy but she didn't want to jinx herself. Since it was only her in the room the old man allowed her to leave early when she finished. Her mother was not going to pick her up for a while so Laura decided to have a look around the school. Bad decision.

Laura got lost really quickly. She had no idea where she was and she thought she might be walking in circles.

_This school is huge. How will I ever find my way around?_

Just as she found what she thought to be the mathematics department a loud bell rang, scaring Laura so much she jumped back into a wall. Laura quickly realized it must be the lunch bell and shrugged. She was about to continue her journey down the corridor when she heard noises coming from the classrooms. It suddenly dawned on her.

_Fuck. Lunch time. People going for lunch. People._

Kids started rushing out of their classrooms and Laura started to panic. Tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks and she was running. She didn't know where she was going but she had no other choice. She knew she had to get out of there before she passed out. Laura ran down a corridor and out through a glass door, checking to see if there was anyone behind following. She didn't check to see if there was anyone in front. Laura collided into something and was thrown onto the floor.

_Ouch._

Looking around she suddenly realized what she had bumped into. It was a pale girl with dark blonde hair, pushed back into a ponytail. Shakyla. There was some other girl stood next to her but Laura took no notice. In that moment all that mattered was Shakyla. Her heart jumped out of her chest when the girl in front of her spoke ''Hey! Sorry about that. Are you okay? I recognize you from somewhere.'' She spoke very quickly as if she were nervous.

''The b-b-bookstore a few w-weeks ago.'' Laura stuttered, managing a weak smile.

Realization suddenly lit up Shakyla's eyes 'Oh yeah! It seems we've gotten into the habit of bumping into each other... Literally.'' The petite girl winked and helped Laura onto her feet.

Laura nodded and smiled. She was blushing but didn't care because she had just touched Shakyla's hands. The hand's she'd been dreaming about.

''How come you're here? You don't come to this school do you?'' Shakyla asked her questions with seemingly genuine interest.

''I just t-t-took the e-entrance exam, actually.'' Laura couldn't seem to stop herself from stuttering. She thought she'd kicked the habit long ago. Obviously not. The other girl in the room suddenly coughed and Laura jumped a bit. She'd actually forgotten there was someone else in the room. She was taller than Laura and had brown hair and rosy cheeks. ''This is the girl I told you about. The one I met when I went to buy The Fault In Our Stars.'' Shakyla told her.

''Ohhhh! You were right. She really is cute.'' The girl said, making Shakyla blush the colour of a tomato. ''I'm Rachel. Nice to meet you.''

Laura was confused. Shakyla had said she was cute?

''Um, L-Laura. Hi.'' Laura managed a smile but the smile immediately disappeared as Rachel started hugging Shakyla from behind. The latter didn't flinch and acted like it was a completely normal thing. Starting to feel very uncomfortable and upset Laura quickly said goodbye, muttering something about her mum picking her up, and virtually ran outside. She spotted the gate and started walking towards it, in tears now.

_I didn't think about the fact she might have a girlfriend. I'm such a fucking idiot. Obviously she'd have one. She's gorgeous._

Laura was really jealous. She decided that when she started school at S.E.A, she would do anything she could to make Shakyla her's. Not Rachel's. She had never been so determined about anything in her entire life.


End file.
